Acute kidney injury (previously known as acute renal failure) has a high morbidity and mortality. After developing a novel model of sepsis-induced AKI that employs cecal ligation puncture in elderly mice treated with fluids and antibiotics, we are using the model to study the pathophysiology of injury, to screen drugs, and to study their mechanisms of action, including conscious blood pressure by telemetry. We adjusted our mouse model by using outbred mice, which develop AKI at a younger age, and we established another model using comorbidity, namely pre-existing renal dysfunction, which is thought to increase susceptibility to AKI in patients. We continue to study both the sepsis-AKI model and the 'acute-on-chronic'sepsis-AKI model. 1) Because the model we used for pre-existing renal dysfunction is reversible, unlike the progression seen in CKD patients, we started with a partial renal ablation (5/6 nephrectomy) procedure, a classic rat CKD model, then adapted it to the mouse. We have characterized our model, and it has several hallmarks of progressive CKD, including hypertension, proteinuria, glomerulosclerosis, interstitial renal tubular fibrosis, anemia, and cardiac fibrosis. In order to make our CKD mouse model compatible with our sepsis AKI models, we tested three mouse strains, which had differential susceptibility to CKD. In the most susceptible strain, all aspects of CKD could be lowered by an angiotensin receptor blocker (olmesartan). Conversely, angiotensin II could convert a resistant strain to a susceptible strain. However, this effect is largely independent of blood pressure. We continue to study the mechanisms of CKD and how they may impact sepsis-AKI, as we combine our new CKD model with our sepsis-AKI model to study 'acute-on-chronic'CKD/sepsis-AKI.